Afterwards
by Naerry-Owl
Summary: Salvéo IV.


Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen das Atmen schwer fiel. Sie waren seltener geworden in den letzten Wochen, aber es gab sie immer noch. Hin und wieder. Beinahe unmöglich war es dann, aufzustehen, sich anzukleiden, weiterzuleben. Aber Resaya wusste, dass es auch heute gehen würde. Es ging immer. Meistens nicht besonders gut, doch dennoch so, dass sie es nicht schaffte, dem allen ein Ende zu setzen. Nebenbei bemerkt hätte sie wohl nichts Undankbareres tun können als sich umzubringen. Salvéo wäre dann umsonst gestorben. Alles wäre umsonst gewesen.

Manchmal machte sie sich Vorwürfe. Dafür, dass sie nicht lange vorher mit ihm fortgegangen war; oder zumindest an jenem Nachmittag. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Trotzdem konnte sie die Gedanken nicht fernhalten, wenn die Vergangenheit und die Einsamkeit sie einholten.

Was sie außerdem manchmal dachte, war, dass sie vielleicht bei Falir hätte bleiben sollen. Das hätte ihr so Einiges erspart. Und es wäre ihr wie brutaler Verrat an Salvéo vorgekommen! Er hatte sie immer da rausholen wollen. Er wollte, dass sie lebte. Was auch immer das wert sein mochte, ohne ihn.

Eigentlich sollte sie froh und glücklich sein, ihr verhasstes Leben endlich hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Wenn sie doch nur daran gedacht hätte, Geld oder etwas dergleichen mitzunehmen. Alles, was sie gewollt hatte, als sie Salvéo in seinem eigene Blut zurückgelassen hatte, war gewesen, diesem grausamen Ort den Rücken zu kehren. Weg hatte sie gewollt, nur weg. So weit und so schnell wie möglich fort von diesem Palast, der zuerst sie und dann den Jungen zerstört hatte.

Nein, im Grunde hatte sie erst Salvéos Tod auch selbst getötet. Auf eine seltsame, wundervolle Weise war er ihr Leben gewesen. Atmen war leicht gewesen, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen gewesen war. So leicht.

Ganz anders als jetzt. Nicht jeder Morgen war solch eine Qual wie dieser, an dem sie am liebsten für den Rest der Zeit unter ihren Decken geblieben wäre. Wie all die Monate zuvor kämpfte sie sich schließlich doch von ihrem spärlichen Nachtlager hoch, das dieses Mal sogar ausnahmsweise aus etwas bestanden hatte, das einem Bett schon beinahe glich. Für gewöhnlich konnte sie sich so etwas gar nicht leisten. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie sich an eine frühere Zeit erinnerte, in der sie so wenig Geld gehabt hatte, dass sie oftmals sogar im Freien hatte schlafen müssen. Das war damals gewesen, als Salvéo die Hälfte ihres Vermögens bereits zu Beginn ihrer Reise über Bord geworfen hatte. Oh, wie sie ihn dafür gehasste hatte auf ihren geliebten Luxus zu verzichten zu müssen. Und wie gern sie jetzt doch auf alles nur Erdenkliche verzichtet hätte nur um noch ein einziges Mal sein vielsagendes Grinsen zu sehen. Nicht nur in ihrem Kopf, wie sie das Tag und Nacht immerzu tat, sondern in Wirklichkeit.

Sie seufzte. Es war sinnlos, sich immer und immer wieder damit zu beschäftigen. Sie schlüpfte in die Kleider, die ihr ein zuvorkommender Gentleman vor einiger Zeit geschenkt hatte und verließ die Baracke und all die anderen Leute, die dort noch schliefen. Als sie die Treppen hinunterstieg und den Gastraum betrat, widerte sie der Geruch von kaltem Bier und altem Erbrochenem nur noch an. Es war still heute Morgen. Ganz anders als am Abend zuvor, als all die Geräusche und Gerüche und Zerstreuungen das Beste gewesen waren, was ihr hatte passieren können. Es war jeden Abend das Beste. Trinken und Singen und Vögeln war genau das, was sie an Salvéo gehasst hatte; und es war genau das, was sie nun halbwegs am Leben hielt. Wenn sie abends nicht betrunken einschlief, schlief sie meistens gar nicht ein. Wirklich Spaß machte ihr das alles nicht. Es schien schlichtweg notwendig zu sein.

Resaya betrat die Küche, wo sie den Wirt am Vortag gebeten hatte, ihre Harfe zu verwahren. Von den Besitzern und deren Angestellten war noch niemand zu sehen, also sah sie sich selbst nach ihrem Instrument um. Hinter dem großen Ofen fand sie es einen Moment später auch, hob es auf und verließ den Gasthof.

Damals in Mordeq hatte sie sich nach Salvéos Bekannten durchgefragt. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war er in den Kneipen berüchtigt gewesen – natürlich. Es war also nicht schwer gewesen, herauszufinden, wo er übernachtet hatte. Und nachdem sie dem Inhaber der Absteige die Geschichte des Jungen erzählt hatte – der Hut hatte ihre Glaubwürdigkeit erheblich gesteigert, denn auch dieser war in Verbindung mit Salvéo offenbar berühmt gewesen – gab dieser ihr alles, was ihr ehemaliger Reisegefährte hinterlassen hatte. Viel war es ja nicht gewesen. Die Harfe war das Wertvollste davon. Ein bisschen hatte sie sogar gelernt sie zu spielen. Besonders gut allerdings nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr jedes Mal, wenn sie die Saiten berührte, Tränen in die Augen traten, weil sie das Bild Salvéos auf ihrem Balkon vor Augen hatte. Vorteilhaft war es sicherlich nicht. Und singen konnte sie auch nicht. Nicht einmal die schrecklichen Zoten in den dunklen Spelunken brachte sie zustande. So anders als Salvéo… Nun ja. Das spielte ja längst keine Rolle mehr.

Die Straßen waren ebenso leer wie das Wirtshaus, das sie eben verlassen hatte. Der letzte Schnee tropfte müde von den Hausdächern und bildete Pfützen, durch die Resaya gleichgültig stapfte auf ihrem Weg zum Stadttor. Wo sie sich befand, wusste sie nicht einmal. Aus Mordeq war sie so schnell wie möglich verschwunden. In Richtung Osten, so glaubte sie sich zu erinnern. In Essedum hatte sie wohl ein oder zwei Tage verbracht, aber wohin sie dann gegangen war, konnte sie nicht mehr sagen. Es war auch so vollkommen unerheblich. Das einzig Wichtige war, dass sie weit genug von Falir weg war. Es war wahrscheinlich gut, dass ihr selber nicht bewusst war, wo sie sich aufhielt. Und es war egal. So egal…

Allmählich regten sich die ersten Menschen hinter den Fenstern, als Resaya die Stadt verließ, welche immer es sein mochte. Das sanfte Grün der jungen Blätter, die sich langsam an den Bäumen bemerkbar machten, die ihren Weg säumten, war schön anzusehen. Bald würde Frühling sein, es würde warm werden, und dann Sommer. Sommer war gut, da konnte sie wenigstens draußen übernachten – eine Sorge weniger jeden Tag.

Die Tasche mit der Harfe über der Schulter machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu einem neuen unbekannten Ziel. Ein neues Nachtlager, das viel zu kalt sein würde. Eine neue Kneipe, in der Salvéo nicht sein würde.

Sie hasste sich für ihr erbärmliches Selbstmitleid. Es war schrecklich. Früher war sie nicht so gewesen. Früher hat sie es verstanden, mit ihrem Schicksal umzugehen. Früher war es nicht anstrengend gewesen zu atmen, nur weil sie den Sonnenaufgang alleine erlebt hatte. Warum nur war es jetzt so schwer? Sie und Salvéo waren nicht einmal ein Paar gewesen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wären sie auch nie eines geworden. Vielleicht schmerzte es gerade deswegen so sehr. Weil einfach alles gut gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass er sie geliebt hatte. Er war ihr Leben gewesen, und das hatte _er_ gewusst.

Resaya spürte Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Schon wieder. Es war schrecklich, so ein Wrack zu sein. Das hätte er niemals gewollt. Sie zog seinen Hut tiefer ins Gesicht, damit die Welt ihre Trauer nicht sehen konnte. Aber vor sich selbst konnte sie leider nicht verbergen, dass sie eines Tages aufhören musste, sich selbst zu Bedauern.

Sie versuchte also, sich ein wenig an der Welt zu erfreuen, wie Salvéo das getan hätte, und lächelte, während ihre Füße sie weiter über die staubige Landstraße trugen. Sie versuchte auch die Bilder endlich loszuwerden, die sie immer wieder heimsuchten.

Je höher die Sonne stieg, desto besser funktionierte es, und sie war ernsthaft erstaunt über sich selbst, als sie einem vorüber fahrenden Händler zuwinkte und einen guten Tag wünschte.

Mittag lag schon eine Weile hinter ihr, als sie aus einiger Entfernung das Rauschen von Wasser hörte. Sie beschloss, dass ihr ein Bad nicht schaden konnte, auch wenn sie es in einem eisigen Bach würde nehmen müssen. Dem Geräusch folgend verließ sie den Weg und tauchte unter den Bäumen hindurch auf eine weitläufige Lichtung. Über das Leuchten, das sie in ihren Augen und in ihrem Herzen spürte war sie mindestens ebenso überrascht wie über den herrlich glitzernden kleinen Fluss, der vor ihr einen etwa zehn Meter hohen Wasserfall auffing. Nach Stille und Glück sah dieser Ort aus – genau das, was sie brauchte. Resaya legte ihr spärliches Gepäck ab und schälte ihren ziemlich dünn gewordenen Körper aus den schmutzigen Kleidern. Trotz der blassen Sonnenstrahlen war es noch ein kühler Wintertag und sie fröstelte, als sie in Richtung des Ufers tapste. Aber im Augenblick war ihr das egal, denn es fühlte sich gut an zu frieren, das verdorrte Gras unter den nackten Füßen zu spüren. Es fühlte sich lebendig an. Lebendiger als alles andere im vergangenen halben Jahr. Die eisige Kälte des Flusses an ihren Füßen jagte ihr Schauer durch den Körper, die seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht unangenehm waren. Langsam und zitternd ging sie weiter, ließ sich von der sanften Flut umspülen, bis sie schließlich bis zur Brust unter Wasser stand; über ihr rauschte die Kaskade herab. Mit einem Gefühl kribbelnder Vorfreude trat sie darunter und schrie vor Schreck auf. Aber nur kurz. Dann lachte sie, breitete die Arme aus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so herrlich belebend waren die Schwalle auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie dachte an Salvéo und lachte noch mehr, obwohl sich Weinen darunter mischte. Aber dieses Mal war es ein gutes, befreiendes Weinen, mit dem sie wusste, dass er irgendwo war und ihr zusah und mit ihr lachte und ein anzügliches Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte, weil sie nackt war. In diesem Moment war alles gut. Eine ganze Weile stand sie einfach so da, die Augen geschlossen, wohlig bebend unter der Gewalt und der Kälte des Wasserfalls. Irgendwann sah sie wieder nach vorne, blickte ans Ufer, wo sie ihre Sachen zurückgelassen hatte. Der Anblick einer Gestalt neben ihrer Harfe ließ ihr Herz für ein paar Sekunden aussetzen. Sie wollte nichts mehr als auf die Person zustürmen und sie fortprügeln von ihrem Hab und Gut. Doch sie wusste, dass sie viel zu schwach war, und noch dazu ohne Waffe. Also beobachtete sie nur mit rasendem Puls, was derjenige dort tat.

Und dann setzte ihr Herz noch einmal aus. Mindestens fünf Minuten lang. Das Haar, die Haltung, der Gang… Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Sie wollte schon wieder laut auflachen ob der Tatsache, dass sie nun endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte, doch sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und gab auch keinen Laut von sich als das Hirngespinst Salvéo sich mit einem überheblichen Grinsen in ihre Richtung in Bewegung setzte. Das war doch nicht fair! Eben noch hatte sie gedacht es endlich überstanden zu haben und jetzt das! Vielleicht war sie ja erfroren und er holte sie nur ab; holte sie zu sich.

Er sah so gut aus! Und er kam direkt auf sie zu, stieg in den Fluss und immer näher… Sie konnte seine Züge erkennen, sein wunderschönes, junges, so gar nicht totes, hübsches Gesicht.

„Missy." Ihr wurde so schwindelig. Seine warmen Hände, die sich um ihre Wangen legten, fühlten sich genauso wenig tot an. Sein Lächeln war mehr Leben als alles, was sie umgab. Nicht mehr spöttisch, nicht mehr arrogant, nur voller Liebe und zärtlich, wie sie es nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Sie versuchte sich mit aller Macht klar zu machen, dass es schlichtweg unmöglich war, dass er wieder hier war! Dass es nur ein Traum, eine Illusion war. Es half aber nicht sehr viel. Schon gar nicht, als er sie behutsam unter dem Wasserfall hervorzog und seine Lippen unendlich sanft auf ihre legte. Alles, was sie tun konnte war weinen. Sie schluchzte, versuchte, sich von ihm loszureißen, aber er war ein ziemlich starker Geist.

„Sch…", hauchte er und küsste sie wieder. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so behutsam erlebt. Das konnte nie und nimmer ihr Salvéo sein. Allmählich erstarb ihr Widerstand dennoch. Und wenn schon! Verrückt zu werden fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an…

Seine Hände fuhren in ihr nasses Haar und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als zu glauben, dass er real war. Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals, presste ihren nackten Körper an seinen und erwiderte stürmisch und verzweifelt zugleich seinen süßen Kuss. Er lächelte an ihre Lippen.

Irgendwann – sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so an ihm geklebt hatte – löste sie sich doch von ihm, auch wenn es das Letzte war, was sie wollte. Sie starrte ihn an. Noch immer fassungslos.

„Du…", begann sie, doch ihre Stimme versagte, und sie musste es noch einmal neu versuchen: „Du kannst nicht hier sein. Nicht in Wirklichkeit."

Er lächelte wieder. Sein wissendes, überhebliches, anzügliches Lächeln. Seine Arme legten sich um ihre Mitte und er trat ganz dich an sie heran, sodass sie sein steifes Glied an ihrem Bauch spüren konnte. Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen. „Fühlt sich das tot an?", flüsterte er an ihr Ohr. Resaya schauderte. Nein, das tat es ganz und gar nicht. _Sie _hatte eher das Gefühl, im nächsten Moment tot umzufallen, weil ihre Beine sie garantiert nicht mehr lange tragen würden. Ob sie jemals wieder etwas Anderes würde tun können als diesen toten Jungen anzustarren? Sie wagte noch nicht einmal seinen Namen zu sagen. Ihr Blick musste so flehend und hilflos sein wie ihre Gedanken, denn sein Grinsen verschwand wieder, und er küsste sie abermals. Seine Finger ließen indes von ihr ab, um sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen zu machen, die einen kurzen Moment später neben ihnen im Wasser trieb. Salvéo kam noch näher, sofern das möglich war. Es war fast schon absurd, wie sie die Augen dieses toten Mannes, der noch dazu sehr viel jünger war als sie, um eine Erlaubnis baten, die sie nicht erteilen konnte. Die Unsicherheit, die Verwirrung waren zu groß. Das alles war schlichtweg zu unmöglich. Doch… wenn das alles sowieso nicht real war, dann war es doch ohnehin egal. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und betete zu allen Göttern, dass das, was sie hier gerade erlebte, keine Ausgeburt ihrer Phantasie war. Sie schenkte Salvéo einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und murmelte „Tu es!" an seinen heißen Mund. Er hielt sie ganz fest, seine Augen ruhten tief in ihren, und einmal mehr sprachen sie von unendlicher Liebe.

„Ich bin real. Ich bin hier, Resaya." Das klang so schön, wie er ihren Namen sagte, dass sie gar nicht wusste, was ihr mehr den Kopf verdrehte: seine Worte oder seine Bewegung, mit der er vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass er so zärtlich mit einer Frau umgehen konnte.

Mit dem Feuerwerk von Emotionen und Erregung, das sie nun durchströmte, wurde ihr schlagartig völlig zweifellos bewusst, dass er auf welch auch immer unerklärliche Weise tatsächlich zu ihr zurückgekehrt war. Diese Erkenntnis brachte die Tränen zurück, aber dieses Mal waren es Tränen des überschwänglichen, unbegreiflichen Glücks, der Verwirrung, der Angst, er könne sich in ihren Armen sogleich wieder in Luft auflösen. Aber er tat es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Wieder und wieder suchte seine Zunge nach ihrer, berührte jeden anderen Teil ihrer Haut, den er noch erreichen konnte, ohne sich aus ihr zurückziehen zu müssen.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile begann er sich zu bewegen, langsam zuerst, doch sie stöhnte bei jedem Stoß laut auf. Er grinste schon wieder, saugte an ihrem Hals und wurde schneller, leidenschaftlicher.

„Ich will nicht noch einmal unverrichteter Dinge sterben…", keuchte er. „Ich konnte einfach nicht verantworten, dass du das hier verpasst…"

Sie wollte ihn schlagen, stattdessen lachte sie. „Ich auch nicht…!" Denn es war wirklich der atemberaubendste Sex, den sie je gehabt hatte. Nun ja… Falir war nun einmal nicht der geborene Liebhaber.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Salvéo. Hatte sie sich früher immer lustig gemacht über den Ruf, der ihm in alle Betten vorausgeeilt war, so glaubte sie jetzt jedes einzelne Wort davon. Er war… talentiert. Und er wusste definitiv, wie man eine Frau um den Verstand brachte: Nachdem er sich ein paar Minuten in ihr bewegt hatte, zog er sich zurück, und beinahe wollte Resaya schon ausrasten, aber er trug sie rasch ans Ufer, legte sie auf den kalten, noch halb gefrorenen Boden und kniete vor ihr nieder, küsste sich dann von ihrem Bauchnabel aus abwärts. Als seine Zunge in sie eindrang, schrie Resaya auf, und Salvéo lachte, machte aber mit gekonnter Zielstrebigkeit weiter. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf wunderte sie sich, dass er sich selbst so lange zurückhalten konnte. Sie griff in sein Haar und klammerte sich daran fest, als er sie zu einem explosionsartigen Höhepunkt brachte. Als hätte er es eilig, kehrte sein Mund dann zu ihrem zurück, seine Zunge drang fordernd wie nie nach vorne, während sein Glied erneut in sie glitt. Jetzt verzichtete er darauf, behutsam zu beginnen. Wahrscheinlich weil seine Selbstbeherrschung nun auch endlich so dahin war wie Resayas schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit. Der zweite Orgasmus war ganz anders. Er bahnte sich allmählich an, das Gefühl wurde immer unerträglicher, immer betörender, bis sie schließlich nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahm außer Salvéo und die Wärme, die er im selben Moment in ihren Leib ergoss wie auch sie sich mit einem finalen Schrei unter ihm aufbäumte.

„Oh, ihr Götter!", stöhnte sie, die Arme lagen leblos neben ihrem Körper.

Er kicherte. Sein Atem ging mindestens ebenso schwer wie ihrer.

„Und wenn du jetzt wieder in dein Grab musst – das war es wert!"

Er lachte wieder, obwohl sie selbst sich auf der Stelle hasste für ihre Aussage. Sie zwang ihre müden Glieder sich zu regen und drückte ihn mit verzweifelter Kraft an sich. „Nein, Salvéo! Du… Du gehst doch nicht wieder?" Ihre Stimme erstickte fast unter der Angst, die sie niederdrückte.

Er küsste ihre Lippen, ihre Wangen, ihre Stirn, ihr Kinn – ihr ganzes Gesicht – und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Missy. Es sei denn, er hätte mich betrogen…"

Resaya runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, von wem er denn da sprach, aber er brachte sie mit einem neuerlichen, gierigen Kuss zum Schweigen.

Mit einem hintergründigen Grinsen ließ er ihre Lippen wieder frei, seufzte und machte Anstalten, sich ganz von ihr zu lösen. Eilig grub sie die Finger in seine Hüften, um ihn festzuhalten. „Nein, bleib, bitte." Abermals lachte er leise, tat ihr aber den Gefallen, seine Hände fuhren durch ihr Haar. Sie hätte wirklich zu gerne gewusst, wie es gekommen war, dass er jetzt hier bei ihr sein konnte – lebendig! Aber vielleicht fragte sie lieber später; so wichtig war es eigentlich gar nicht.

Plötzlich weinte sie wieder, scheinbar völlig grundlos.

„Resaya…", murmelte er an ihre Kehle, ehe er aufsah und ihr einen sanft besorgten Blick schenkte. „Meinst du nicht, du hast allmählich genug geweint?"

Das brachte sie zum Lachen, doch die Tränen wollten trotzdem nicht versiegen. Sie zuckte bloß ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern. Er küsste noch einmal ihre Stirn, dann erhob er sich doch und grinste, als Resaya mit einem gequälten Seufzen ihr Missfallen für sein Verhalten kundtat.

Er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Komm schon. Es wird sicher nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein!" Er zwinkerte ihr mit vor Schalk tanzenden Augen zu, während ihr Puls schon wieder über die Grenze des Gesunden Anstieg. Sie ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen, die kalte Luft ließ sie jetzt, da sein warmer Körper nicht mehr da war, frösteln. Ihre Kleider lagen noch dort, wo sie sie zurückgelassen hatte – zusammen mit seinem Hut und seiner Harfe. Salvéo hatte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Fluss gemacht, um seine Hose herauszufischen, die mittlerweile etwas weiter unten fast am Ufer angekommen war. Inzwischen bedeckte sich auch Resaya wieder. Mit einem angewiderten Gesicht kam er zurück, versuchte dabei das eisige Wasser aus seinen Beinkleidern zu wringen, was nicht besonders gut zu funktionieren schien. Sie hob den Hut auf und setzte ihn Salvéo auf den Kopf, was seine sauren Züge auf der Stelle wieder in ein Lächeln verwandelte.

Die Pfauenfeder wechselte erneut den Träger.„Behalte du ihn."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen. „Aber…"

Er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt, dass du es zu guter Letzt doch noch geschafft hast deinen geliebten Ehemann zu verlassen!"

Einen Moment lang hatte sie gute Lust ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen und für ein weiteres gleichmütiges Schulterzucken, mit dem sie sich dann auch abwandte. Was hatte er denn von ihr erwartet? Dass sie zu Falir zurückgehen und ihm den Leichnam Salvéos, den er so lange ersehnt hatte, mit einem dankbaren Lächeln übergeben würde? So ein dämlicher…

Salvéo packte sie am Handgelenk und riss sie herum, sodass sie ihn wieder ansehen musste. „Und ich bewundere dich. Dafür, dass du mich gerächt hast…"

Skeptisch hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Hattest du etwa geglaubt, nur weil ich aus gutem Hause komme, wüsste ich nicht, wie…"

Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Unsinn! Ich weiß, dass du kämpfen kannst." Der Anblick, der sich Resaya nun bot war etwas, was sie so noch nie erlebt hatte und wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder erleben würde, denn Salvéo sah wirklich verlegen aus. Sehr, sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn, und sie fürchtete sich fast vor dem, was jetzt folgen mochte. Aber nur fast.

„Es ist nur…" Er seufzte, verdrehte die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Egal."

Resaya lächelte. Sie wusste schon, was er sagen wollte; und er wusste, dass sie es wusste: Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er ihr so viel bedeutete. Warum sie für ihn tötete. Das Wissen, dass es so war, auch wenn es noch so abwegig erschien, verwirrte ihn. Sie selbst nicht minder.

Sie folgte ihm, fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Wange. Für einen Moment hielt er sie wieder fest und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Du hast dich auch schon mal besser angefühlt, Missy."

„Du warst tot.", war ihre einzige Antwort.

Ganz kurz zögerte er, ein paar Sekunden vielleicht, in denen er sie nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Gehen wir."

„Wohin wollen wir denn? Ich habe nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung, wo wir uns überhaupt befinden."

„Aber ich." Er grinste. „Wir gehen dort hin, wo ich aufgewachsen bin."

Das überraschte sie. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Niemals hatte Salvéo je etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit preisgegeben. Dass er auf den Inseln, irgendwo in Ethesiae geboren war, wusste sie. Mehr aber auch nicht. Aus seiner Herkunft hatte er immer ein Geheimnis gemacht.

Der wiedergeborene Junge verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt komm schon, Missy!"

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, wahrscheinlich in Richtung Süden. „Wir brauchen schließlich Geld, oder?" Wo er dieses schlussendlich aufzutreiben gedachte, ließ er vorerst noch offen. Wahrscheinlich kannte er in seiner Heimat schlichtweg die lukrativsten Diebesstätten.

„Wir sind ganz in der Nähe der Südküste von Neridaein.", erklärte er. Sie sagte nichts dazu. Es war ihr so gleichgültig, wo sie waren, oder wo sie hingingen. Am liebsten hätte sie seine Hand genommen und sie für den Rest ihres Lebens festgehalten, was natürlich ein überaus dumme, kindische Idee war. Hin und wieder warf er ihr schwer zu deutende Blicke zu, von denen sie nicht genau wusste, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Meistens lächelte sie einfach zurück, oder sie ignorierte sie.

Als die Sonne den Horizont erreichte, an dem mittlerweile das Meer aufgetaucht war, blitzten auch die ersten Lichter eines Hafens vor ihnen auf. Sie hatten den Großteil des Weges schweigend zurückgelegt. Dabei hätte Resaya so viele Fragen gehabt! Aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen eine davon zu stellen. Zu unwirklich erschien ihr immer noch die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt wieder neben ihr ging.

Sie drängten sich durch enge Gassen und gerade auflebendes Markttreiben hinunter zum Wasser.

„Wie sollen wir denn unsere Überfahrt bezahlen?", fragte Resaya, als er offensichtlich nach einem passenden Schiff suchte.

Dann zuckte sie kurz zusammen, lächelte, und noch bevor Salvéo zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, hatte sie selbst eine gefunden: „Der Kerl dort…" Sie deutete auf einen grobschlächtigen Seemann, der vor einem Zweimaster stand und den umher eilenden Matrosen Befehle zubrüllte.

Salvéo sah sie fragend an.

„Ich kenne ihn. Wenn ich ihn nett bitte, nimmt er uns sicher mit." Sie zwinkerte ihrem Begleiter kurz zu und stolzierte dann zu ihrem Bekannten hinüber. „Orsen!", rief sie. Der Angesprochene wandte sich nach ihr um, brauchte einen Moment, bis er sie erkannte.

„Resaya!", dröhnte er schließlich zurück, breitete die Arme aus und drückte sie in einer eiserenen Umarmung an sich.

Nachdem er sie wieder losgelassen hatte, winkte sie Salvéo zu sich. „Orsen, das ist ein alter Reisegefährte von mir. Wir…" Sie schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes, halb verführerisches Lächeln. „Wir wollen nach Ethesiae."

„Hah!", machte der Kapitän der Miryam. „Was für ein Zufall, dass ich genau dort hin fahre!" Er zwinkerte, griff Resaya um die Taille und zog sie mit sich zu seinem Schiff. „Komm, Junge." Damit war wohl Salvéo gemeint, und Resaya musste schmunzeln.

Auch über den geschockten Ausdruck in den Augen ihres Gefährten, als sie sich kurz nach ihm umsah. Sie konnte ihm mehr als deutlich ansehen, dass ihm nicht gefiel, wie Orsen sie anfasste. Aber es war wohl nicht zu ändern, wenn sie zu den Inseln wollten.

Der Kapitän zeigte ihnen voller Stolz seine geliebte Miryam und wies ihnen eine Ecke im Bug des Schiffes zu, wo alte Segel ein einigermaßen brauchbares Nachtlager bieten würden. Dann verschwand er, um sich darum zu kümmern, sein Schiff auf See zu bringen. Den Göttern mochte es gedankt sein, denn Resaya hatte das Gefühl, als wollte Salvéo den viel größeren und viel kräftigeren Mann am liebsten umbringen.

„Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Monaten in einer Kneipe kennengelernt.", erzählte sie, noch bevor er fragen konnte. „Er war nett zu mir, gab mir etwas Geld, hat mein Zimmer bezahlt und ein Paar neue Stiefel." Salvéos Blick sprühte noch mehr Funken als vorher. Er konnte sich sicher sehr genau vorstellen, wie sie für Orsens Gefälligkeiten bezahlt hatte.

Resayas Züge verschlossen sich, wurden kühl. „Reg dich nicht so auf. Das ist kindisch. Schließlich musste ich irgendwie überleben. Und immerhin ermöglicht es uns meine Bekanntschaft, nach Ethesiae zu reisen. Hättest du eine bessere Idee gehabt?" Hatte er natürlich nicht.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich zusehe, wie du mit diesem widerlichen Typen ins Bett steigst, dann irrst du dich aber gewaltig!"

„Nein, du kannst ja hier an Deck warten." Das fand er ganz und gar nicht lustig. „Stell dich gefälligst nicht so an!"

Voller Zorn stürzte er sich auf sie, drückte sie zu Boden und presste unsanft seine Lippen auf ihre, stieß mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund. Sie keuchte auf.

„Salvéo…", stöhnte sie. Sie spürte sehr deutlich, wie wütend er war, und sie wusste, er würde ihr wehtun, wenn sie ihn nicht davon abhielt. Sie nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und stieß ihn von sich.

„Lass das sein!", fuhr sie ihn an. Er schnaubte, bar jedes klaren Gedankens, den zu fassen er vielleicht hin und wieder doch imstande war. Sie sah zu, als er aufstand und an der Takelage empor kletterte und ließ einige Zeit vergehen, um seine Wut verfliegen zu lassen, ehe sie ihm folgte.

Halb lag, halb hing er in den Seilen, und sie gesellte sich einfach zu ihm.

„Du hast dich verändert.", murmelte sie, legte die Lippen dicht an sein Ohr. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. War er immer noch wütend oder wollte er nur nicht antworten? „Früher bist du doch selbst von Bett zu Bett gesprungen."

„Jetzt nicht mehr."

Sie seufzte und begann sacht seinen Hals zu liebkosen.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt, wie du es geschafft hast, aufzuerstehen?"

Endlich sollte sie erfahren, warum er bei dieser Frage jedes Mal – wie auch jetzt – anfing zu kichern: „Ich habe mit Erythras gewürfelt." Resaya wusste nicht, ob sie laut auflachen oder ihn schlagen sollte für diese so offensichtliche, absolut dumme Lüge.

„Witzig."

„Ich meine es ernst. Die Götter meinen immer, sie sind unbesiegbar. Ich habe ihn zu einem Spielchen herausgefordert – der Einsatz war mein zweites Leben. Nun ja, wenn ich verloren hätte, hätte er meine Seele verdammt, auf dass sie nie Ruhe gefunden hätte." Sein Grinsen wurde sehr breit. „Aber das war es mir wert." Er drehte sich zu ihr und legte die Hände um ihr Gesicht. „Und ich habe ja gewonnen." Er küsste sie ganz kurz. „Zum Glück für uns beide…", hauchte er und küsste sie intensiver.

Resaya seufzte verlangend. Er hatte Recht. Sie wollte nicht ohne ihn leben. Sie konnte es nicht. Nicht mehr.

Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, brachte sie ihren Mund wieder an sein Ohr und flüsterte: „Bitte, schlaf nochmal mit mir…"

Er lachte leise, und sie kletterten aus der Takelage, zurück zu ihrem kleinen Lager, wo er sie zwischen dicken Tauen, zerschlissenen Segeln auf den Wogen des Meeres und unter glitzernden Sternen liebte.


End file.
